


then comes another love

by oikawakkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, no beta the author just dies with every unedited typo, they're in love!!! it's so embarrassing for them!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawakkun/pseuds/oikawakkun
Summary: Atsumu is everything that Oikawa is not, and maybe he's everything Tobio wanted Oikawa to be.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, One Sided Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 364





	then comes another love

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back on my atsukage agenda and this idea has been saved on my phone (bc im the kind of psychopath that writes fic prompts on their phone at around 2 AM) for at least a month and i thought now would be the perfect time to post it, so enjoy!

_“I don't think love is once in a lifetime. I think love is always a possibility.”_  
**_― Lindsay Detwiler_ **

* * *

Tobio remembers watching one boy in particular during his first ever volleyball practice.

One player among an entire team. A fascinating boy, with a sharp smile and an amazing serve.

No one else could move like him, Tobio was sure of it.

He had been so distracted that he almost misses the ball served towards his direction.

He finds out later that the boy was named Oikawa Tooru.

_His name means to pierce or to strike._

And well, Tobio had been enchanted at first sight.

* * *

But Oikawa Tooru was far less enchanting up close.

Which is a complete lie if Tobio was being honest with himself, because— despite Oikawa’s petty words and snide remarks towards him, Tobio was still pretty much enchanted with the older boy. He still wanted to beat him. To be around him. To enter that starry, setter-orbit that somehow made Tobio’s eyes go wide and his fingers itch with the sudden urge to hold Oikawa's hand and maybe trace constellations in his palms.

But Oikawa Tooru wasn't like any star Tobio has ever seen before.

In fact, the older boy is a whirlwind of fake smiles and condescending calls of _Tobio-chan._ And it leaves Tobio crestfallen and a little bit disappointed every time Oikawa would send him an obvious glare before stalking away from Tobio's presence.

But Tobio still manages to fall in love.

Because Oikawa Tooru means _to pierce_. And every perfect serve and spike the older boy makes, sets an arrow straight to Tobio's unsuspecting heart.

So Tobio chases after him in the hopes that somehow he'd be able to at least graze the light coming off of Oikawa with every small interaction, no matter how much Oikawa would sneer at him with every failed request to teach him how to do a serve.

He tells himself that this was fine, that he's making progress every time Oikawa would spare him a few words of greeting.

Tobio is okay with the quick glances he manages to steal every time Oikawa was too busy talking to Iwaizumi. And he doesn't mind the accidental touches whenever Oikawa's hand would brush his own during practice.

_This was enough for Tobio._

At least that's what he tells himself during Oikawa's graduation and he's still no where near the starry, setter-orbit Oikawa's built around himself.

Tobio doesn't get his heart broken even when Oikawa didn't spare him a single glance once the graduation ceremony was over.

But the way Oikawa genuinely smiled at Iwaizumi, completely soft without the usual sharpness in his features, was the closest Tobio's ever felt of heartache.

* * *

At sixteen years old, Kageyama Tobio is still very much in love with Oikawa Tooru.

Because Oikawa is still the same beautiful boy with the sharp smiles and amazing serves.

It sounds trite, even cliché, that their first interaction after years of being apart still left Tobio starry eyed and his chest constricting from Oikawa's short _"Long time no see, Tobio-chan."_

The thought makes something inside of him ache. 

Because even after all this time, Oikawa still sees him as nothing but a hurdle, a small boy with a title that he doesn't deserve.

_So nice to see you. You still doing the King thing?_

The words were aimed to pierce, to cut through— to hurt, and Tobio almost laughs. _Almost_. Because it's so fitting.

Instead, Tobio continues to feel his heart beat racing.

Because even after all this time, Oikawa still moves like a whirlwind and his perfect form still shines like the brightest star Tobio's ever seen.

* * *

At sixteen years old, Tobio's team looses to Oikawa's.

And at sixteen years old, Tobio gets his heart broken for the first time. His eyes immediately looks away from the sight of Oikawa wrapped around Iwaizumi's arms like it was the perfect place to be. He makes his way past the court and past his teammate's questioning looks and straight to the bus without a single word.

The pain was unimaginable. Both from the loss and the sudden realization that his love would never be reciprocated.

_He kind of wants to cry._

But Tobio holds it in, lets the pain dull his senses until the bus ride lulls him to sleep.

He falls asleep after a few more minutes of staring into the blurring images from the window and when he wakes up from the ride, he tells himself he's going to move on. That he's going to stop loving Oikawa Tooru.

* * *

A few months have passed and Tobio still can't stop thinking about Oikawa.

He still thinks about the older boy's beautiful face and the strong hands that could send a volleyball flying in a perfect angle.

Tobio still ends up thinking about him when he gets invited to the All-Japan youth intensive training camp for the first time, wondering if there was anyone just as great as the great king himself.

* * *

Miya Atsumu is no king.

But his play never wavers and his serves are almost always pinpoint perfect every time the ball lands on the other side of the court. And yet, Tobio still has a feeling that the older boy isn’t quite satisfied with himself somehow. 

_People who can't hit my tosses are nothin' but scrubs._

It takes Tobio a few seconds for the words to sink in and for him to realize that Miya Atsumu was never bothered by his own playing, but rather, the other player's performance and lack of skills to follow up on his tosses.

His entire presence and movement commands a certain type of respect and attention that one can only provide towards royalty— or divinity. 

_Like an insatiable god who can never find satisfaction with any kind of offering._

* * *

Miya Atsumu starts calling him _Tobio-kun_ sometime around the second day of training.

And the over familiarity isn't lost to him, but Tobio doesn't bother correcting him, not when the older boy doesn't mean anything bad or condescending about it.

He even talks to Tobio good naturedly about a few game play he wants to try out and would occasionally let out a satisfied smile or a whistle of appreciation whenever Tobio does an accurate set, even if he's on the opposite side of the net. 

Tobio doesn't understand Atsumu's friendly nature.

Because his smiles aren't like Oikawa's sharp and calculative ones, and the way he calls Tobio's name isn't full of anger or teasing like what he's used to. But deep down, Tobio suspects there's something Atsumu isn't letting him on. He can see it in the way Atsumu's gaze lingers and in the way his smile almost looks predatory.

_Like a hungry fox waiting to pounce._

* * *

The entire statement throws him off guard.

_you're an awful sweet goody-two-shoes, ain'tcha._

Other people have given him so many names, from a king to a tyrant and everything in between. Heck, even Oikawa had called him a tyrant king once. But not once has Tobio ever been called a goody-two-shoes in his whole life. 

And the new nickname makes him pause from his stretching, eyes wide with his brows furrowed.

"Huh?"

* * *

For the final day of training camp, each player has been assigned a different position to play. 

Hoshiumi is still just as loud as a setter and his tosses are just as eye catching as his spikes. He does a little dance after one particular play that scores their team a point and surprisingly, Atsumu gives Tobio a high-five in return.

The action startles him, but Atsumu was more than patient with his arms stretched out as he waits for Tobio's hands to reach his own.

And Tobio doesn't have time to think about it, not when the other team has managed to throw Hoshiumi off by making him take first touch. Tobio hears the smaller boy shout for Miya, and Atsumu rushes up from the back of the court and jumps right before the attack line, sending a perfectly packaged toss straight towards Tobio like it was nothing.

The impact of the ball on his skin wasn't like anything Tobio's ever felt before.

_It felt amazing._

He ends up looking at his own hands for a longer period of time, trying to internalize the sting in his palms, memorizing the feeling as much as he can.

* * *

Tobio's stretching quietly as he lets his tired body unwind from all the aches from today's practice when Atsumu walks over with a lazy smile on his face.

“How was it? Spiking.” Atsumu asks nonchalantly.

He squats right next to Tobio with ease and his smile only grows wider.

“I had a great time, your tosses were easy to hit.” Tobio confesses easily and Atsumu lets out a low, satisfied laugh, a gentle breeze that passes through Tobio's ears.

_Nothing like the whirlwind Oikawa seems to bring with him everywhere he went._

The comparison has Tobio tensing and looking up at Atsumu once again, his eyes searching as he regarded the older boy.

“By the way, Miya-san, what did you mean when you called me a _goody-two-shoes_?” The question comes out of his lips faster than he had the time to think it over but Atsumu doesn't seem too annoyed by the question.

He gives Tobio a once over and shrugs like the answer was obvious, “Literally that." He says with a kind of brutal honesty that Tobio isn't used to hearing. "Someone who’s diligent, honest, and obedient.”

Tobio thinks about the comment for the rest of the day.

* * *

Atsumu's words stay with him even after he's done packing his bag to head home.

He's walking through the glass door when a familiar voice calls out to him.

“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu calls cheerily, “Catch ya later at nationals, okay?”

He doesn't wait for a reply and Tobio watched the way his retreating back disappears from the crowd. If the way Tobio's heart beat started racing from such a simple promise, he doesn't comment on it.

He is definitely _not_ going to fall in love with Miya Atsumu. 

At least, that's what Tobio tells himself.

* * *

Because Miya Atsumu is nothing like Oikawa Tooru.

He doesn't have Oikawa's starry eyes or his amazing serve. He isn't as charming and he definitely hates it when girls would scream and flock as they cheer for him during a match. 

Atsumu is everything Oikawa is not.

Because he treats Tobio like an equal— someone _worthy_.

And maybe he's everything Tobio wanted Oikawa to be.

He calls him Tobio-kun and goody-two-shoes with a sort of fondness that Tobio wasn't used to receiving and it makes him flustered every time Atsumu would call him the latter during practice matches.

And he doesn't call him names or insults whenever their team would play against each other. But he would still occasionally let out a smirk or a whistle of appreciation whenever Tobio does an accurate set. 

And Tobio finds himself enjoying the older boy's presence more and more. 

And Tobio is scared. He is _terrified_.

Because he might just be falling in love once again, and he doesn't know if he'll be able to take another heartbreak.

* * *

When Tobio finally get the courage to hold Atsumu's hand, he finds himself tracing constellations into the lines of the older boy's palm.

It's already Atsumu's last year before he graduates and Tobio doesn't want to let this moment between them go just yet.

Practice just ended and the two of them have been sitting on the cooling pavement outside the court on their own. Atsumu is surprisingly quiet while he sat next to Tobio, with his eyes closed as he tried to guess what Tobio was writing.

Atsumu starts to smile when he's able to read the short finger-messages Tobio starts tracing: _Hi, Thanks, Wanna eat later?_

Tobio feels Atsumu grabbing onto his other hand to start tracing his answers: _Hello, You're welcome, Sure._

But then the message shifts into something else, something more intimate. And Tobio could feel Atsumu's calloused finger pressing gently to his palm as he began to trace the words: _I think I might be falling for you._

And Tobio doesn't have the time to return Atsumu's feeling with his own because Atsumu is already cradling his cheek with the a kind of tenderness that Tobio didn't think he'd ever receive from someone else. And Atsumu's already leaning in for a kiss and Tobio found himself meeting Atsumu's lips with his own.

The kiss itself was quick and chaste, a short touch of lips. And Tobio already wants _more_.

"I don't think I'll ever let ya go, Tobio-kun." Atsumu confessed right after, voice warm with cheeks flushed red. His eyes are the softest Tobio's ever seen them and Tobio could only smile and nod his head as he watched the way Atsumu's smile opened suns inside his heart.

_I'm afraid,_ Tobio wants to tell him.

_I've never felt a love like this before,_ Tobio wants to confess.

"Then don't let me go." Tobio says instead as he starts to lean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments give me life :D


End file.
